Forced Marriage
by 8-faces of the moon-8
Summary: /NejiTenten/ The title says it all. Tenten made something that lead her and Neji into forced marriage, which was all planned by Neji's father. Will their relationship workout? Read and find out. WARNING: RATED M!


**A/N:** I don't know much about Neji and Tenten, and the story of Naruto for a long time. But I'm making this fanfic for a friend. If the characters are OOC, I apologize. Anyway, this is just a _try. _Many more revelations as the next chapters come. But for now, enjoy the first chapter :D_  
_

* * *

**-8- Chapter One -8-**

Tenten closed her eyes tight when she heard the door slammed so loud that she thought it will break. And when she opened her eyes she saw Neji's eyes were burning with fierce and fire, they were speaking with so much anger. Well she should expect it from the start. From what she had heard earlier, he was arguing with his father with something_. _And she knew what it was all about.

She sighed helplessly. She had never felt so scared before whenever she saw Neji gone mad but now was different. She was lucky that his stares didn't stab literally.

Neji took a deep breath and said, "I didn't know that you are like this, Tenten. No, I think I never know you at all." His voice was dangerously calm that it cut her heart deeply.

"Neji," she said as she bit her lower lip to stop her tears right in time before they fell down to her cheeks.

Neji looked at her from head to toe with disgust and walked away just like that.

She sobbed silently. The hurt that she was feeling was almost killing her. Maybe she shouldn't have done that. She knew it was wrong all along and that Neji will be mad at her but she still did it.

She knew Neji will forgive her someday. She will sacrifice herself if Neji's future was depended on it.

_I know I did the right thing._

And when she thought she can still hold her tears, she found them falling automatically on her cheeks.

"Tenten," Neji's father, Hizashi tapped her on her shoulder. She brushed away her tears quickly and looked away. "It will be alright. Trust me."

She nodded silently, still couldn't look at his face.

"Your wedding will be done within a week. I'll make everything prepared in time." Hizashi continued, though he was feeling guilty for making Tenten do a big favour for him. But he knew Tenten will do anything for Neji so he took advantage of it. He knew that it was wrong but he had no choice because Neji was acting so stupid lately saying that he will marry his girlfriend who was a well known as the gold digger in town and had a bad impression to everyone about her jumping into bed with who-knows-whom. Why Neji wanted to marry that low level girl, he didn't know. All he cared for now was to dispatch that girl. And he was right about Mara, the girl's name, being a gold digger. He offered her three million and she accepted it without even having a second thought. In fact, she had already in-cashed a hundred thousand in the bank.

Neji was a fool for falling in love with that kind of girl. No, he was sure his son was not in love with her. Maybe it was his fault, too that Neji made a rushed decision like that because he was pushing him to get married lately. Why, Neji was not getting any younger. He needed to settle down. And one more reason was that he had a terminal decease. And before he dies, he wanted to see that his son was settled with his wife, and if God permitted, he wanted to see his first grandchild.

He took a deep breath and looked at Tenten. They will make a perfect couple, he could see.

"Take a rest for now, Tenten. Neji will be okay. Everything will be alright."

**-8-8-8-**

"Neji will come into his senses, don't worry." Hinata smiled at Tenten softly.

She smiled back. "Yeah."

"Don't think about him. For now, let's celebrate!" Inou made her voice livelier. "Let's cheers."

They were at Inou and Shikamaru's bar, celebrating for her upcoming wedding. Well everyone was celebrating but she felt like dying instead, especially with what she saw outside the window. It was dark so maybe she was the only one who could see Neji and Mara talking across the street, in darkness. She couldn't help but gasped when she saw Neji pushed Mara away that made her stumbled on the ground when she was trying to hug him. Were they arguing?

"What's wrong Tenten?" Sakura asked when she heard her gasped.

"Oh, n-nothing, Sakura." She couldn't stop her eyes from looking outside the window again. Neji was gone.

"Is that Mara?" Sakura asked while looking at Mara, making sure that it was really Mara she was looking at.

"What? Where?" Inou also looked outside, and so was everyone. Tenten looked down. "That bitch, what is she doing here at this hour of the night? Picking up another dirty old man?"

"Inou." Shikamaru held warning in his voice.

"What?" Inou looked at him before her eyes moved heavenward. "Anyway, let's not mind her. Let's cheers!"

**-8-8-8-**

It was passed eleven in the evening and Tenten was so drunk. They had five bottles of _The Bar _and had each one of them a bottle of _Tanduay Ice_. Hinata went home earlier saying that she still needed to meet Naruto. The bar was already closed and Shikamaru already went to bed.

"Hey, Tenten, you never told us what happened _that night_." Sakura said, with excitement in her voice.

Tenten smirked and drank another bottle of Tanduay Ice. She drank almost half of the bottle's liquor before she answered Sakura's curiosity.

"No-thing hap-p_h_ened, really." She said as she hic-ed. "I wore… a sex_h_y nighty and… slept… beside him. That's _h_it. _H_And when we woke _h_up, his father was there, as_h_ we planned." She drank the remaining liquor in her bottle.

Inou chuckled. "You didn't even kiss him? No?"

"No." She smirked. _But I hugged him._

She remembered Neji hugged her back like it was just natural for him to do, and that made her blushed.

"You're lying!" Sakura saw her guilty face and teased her. "What did you do, tell us."

"I don't think that would be necessary, Sakura. It's a private thing between the two of us."

The three of them looked up and saw a grim face of Neji. "Right, _sweetheart_?" His eyes went to Tenten and said the endearment sourly. She felt like the effect of the alcohol she had drunk was gone in an instant. She could feel Neji's wrath.

"Why are you here, Neji!" Inou's big mouth was so loud that even the sleeping dead would wake.

Neji took a deep breath. "I'm here to fetch my _future wife_."

Tenten didn't know why but even if Neji's tone was harsh, she still couldn't help but feel the butterflies encircling inside her tummy.

_So he already accepted me._

Neji moved to her side.

"Excuse me ladies but I need to take my future wife home safely." And before everyone could react, Neji carried her and went out of the bar, leaving the two girls speechless.

**-8-8-8-**

"You don't have to do that." Tenten said when Neji started the engine.

"What?" Neji glanced at her before he drove the car. If looks could kill, she should have been dead by now.

She closed her mouth shut and rested her head in the headrest and looked outside the window. Every time she talked to Neji lately it always ended up in argument. She should just sleep. She was so tired thinking about him, tired of thinking about their situation, tired of everything.

In less than thirty minutes, they arrived at the Hyuga house. Neji didn't know if he will carry Tenten or just wake her up. He stared at her and sighed. He didn't know why she did _that._

_It was because of him._

He clenched his teeth when he remembered his father. He was a manipulator ever since he was young. He did whatever his father wanted him to do before just to please him but his father was never became contented. And now he was again manipulating him – his life, and Tenten as well.

He studied Tenten's face. She was so peaceful. He knew Mara was prettier but Tenten was beautiful in her own way. For him, she was even beautiful that any other girl. Her personality was making her look above higher than any women he had ever dated. And in a week's time she will be his wife.

His eyes moved down to her lips, to her throat, to her shoulders and ended to her chest. He remembered when he woke up _that day _when Tenten was sleeping beside him; he accidentally touched her breast and slightly squeezed it.

He swallowed hard as he felt his pants were tightening just by thinking about it.

"Hey, wake up." He patted Tenten's cheek lightly to hide the embarrassment he was feeling. Damn his body for reacting like that. "We're here." He patted her again.

"Hmmmnn…" Tenten moaned. "Go away." She even crammed herself in the side of the car's door.

Neji couldn't help but let out a smile as amusement filled him. She just didn't know but she looked so sexy with her rosy cheeks and disorganized hair. She crinkled her nose unknowingly. And with that, he decided to just carry her up to her room.

* * *

So, tell me, what do you think? :)


End file.
